Working it Out
by RememberingAzareth
Summary: It was bad enough Kurama had to deal with Azary's meddling ways. What will happen when she spreads her influence to an unsuspecting Hiei? My first ever posting. Kurama x Hiei, eventual lemons, YAOI. Seriously, if you don't like it, don't read it. -.-


No title yet.

A/N: Hey everyone, RememberingAzareth here! ^^ This is my first ever story, and it is a multi-chaptered fic.

I typed this up when I was at school and had two hours in yearbook. The only thing I'll ever thank testing for is that. (_ _)|| Constructive criticism is allowed, but no flames, or I'll have Natsu eat them.

Natsu: You can't just make me eat stuff!

RA: I can, and I will. If you don't….

Natsu: Nothing a short little midget can do will scare me. -.-

RA: Not even the possibility of getting pwned by Gray in my first oneshot for Fairy Tail?

Natsu: …D: I give.

RA: That's right. *victory dance* Hiei, do the disclaimer!

Hiei: Tch, this moron wishes she owned Yu Yu Hakusho and all of it's characters.

RA: I'm not a moron! Hiei you baka!

Hiei: …..(_ _)||||

Enjoy!

_Ding dong! Ding dong!_

As students hurried into the classroom, a lone girl with long black hair and red orange eyes stared ahead blankly. Students filed in one by one, studiously glancing at the raven haired beauty, who'd sighed three times now in the past hour. A redheaded boy glanced at her from his seat two rows across in concern, and then pulled a sheet of paper out to write her a note. He deftly folded it and tossed it inconspicuously to her. She caught the note and spared a brief glance to the gorgeous redhead before forlornly flicking it open.

_What's wrong Azariel? _It read. _You're not one to sit around moping, and yet you've sighed three times already before class has even started. _Azariel lifted a delicate eyebrow before scribbling a reply. The boy flinched slightly when the note hit him on the nose. He glared at the smirking ravenette before sighing and reading the reply.

_I've been tired lately. I don't get to sleep much. It's no big deal, so don't worry so much Kurama. _Now it was his turn to raise a brow skeptically. After writing back, he tossed it back. Azariel only smirked as she caught the toss at her cheek that was meant as retaliation, snickering quietly at Kurama's glower.

_That hurt Azary. Not only that, it was totally uncalled for! _She snickered again, much to Kurama's irritation. _Your demon energy is low though. Did you get into a fight again?_ Not even a second passed before Kurama was forced to intercept the bullet that flew at his eye.

_None of your business, Fox. Leave it alone. _Kurama's eyes softened at the show of aggressiveness. He tossed gently into the girl's lap, noting the look of surprise at the lack of payback. She opened it again.

_Azary. We've known each other since the Demon World tournament two years ago, and I know when you act certain ways, it's for a specific reason. What did Hiei do this time? _Azary sighed in relief as the stress she'd been holding in released itself. She sought Kurama's eyes and nodded her thanks when she caught them. Turning back to the paper before her, she bent over it and replied.

_Should've known you of all people would catch on. Hiei's being stubborn again. He won't visit Ningenkai. I pulled all the stops. Me, Yukina, his niece. Nothing. He won't leave Mom's fortress, claiming he has to "train the army". As if! They don't need him anymore, what with all the training he puts them through already! _Kurama laughed at the childishness Mukuro's daughter displayed. A pout made itself clear on the young face at his reaction. Kurama could only smile as he remembered how they'd met.

**Flashback**

Kurama had beaten everyone in his division, allowing him to move forward. As he walked to his friends that he'd trained, he'd felt someone looking at him. Turning around, he spotted a girl with chest length hair and red orange eyes watching him. He debated on going over there and confronting as opposed to waiting for her to make herself known to him. He was saved from deciding though when the girl weaved her way through the crowd with an ethereal grace and stopped before him.

"Yoko Kurama? Am I correct to guess that you are his ningen form Shuuichi?" He blinked at her knowledge. He recovered quickly and replied,

"Yes, that's me. Pardon my directness, but do I know you? You seem to know a bit about me, yet I know naught about you." She giggled.

"Cut the formalities, I'm an ally." She chuckled. At Kurama's raised brow she rolled her eyes. "I'm slightly offended, Shuuichi, you don't remember Alyanna Rosebrine from your class?" Recognition dawned in his eyes, making her roll her own. "Really, if I could've made it any easier back in Ningenkai, I would've attracted my mother." She laughed as Kurama had raised a brow. "Remember when you would randomly feel demon energy in class? That was me, ginger." Kurama smiled in remembrance.

"Ah, that makes sense. Well, I'm pleased to make your….re-acquaintance, Alyanna." She wagged a finger at him, making him blink. "Is that not your name?" She sighed.

"Like you, I have a human name to cover my identity and a demon name. My true name is Mazoku Azariel." Kurama had narrowed his eyes at her name, making her raise her hands in defense. "Easy, easy!"

"You belong to the Mazoku tribe, the same as Mukuro." She'd nodded then.

"Yep. Makes sense since she's my mom." The kitsune's eyes had widened at this bit of information. She sighed at his reaction. "Don't tell anyone, okay? If I were found to be her daughter, one, Hiei Jaganshi would come after me to have my head. I'm a suitable and available heir to her throne, but she and I have agreed that we prefer Hiei over me as ruler of our lands."

"Wait, why?" He asked in bewilderment. She smiled.

"Isn't it obvious? Yes it's true I could easily take the throne, but we both a looker as leader." She laughed at Kurama's look. "I'm not that much too look at."

"I beg to differ." He said simply. "Despite being that insect lover's daughter, you are stunning in your own right." Azariel smirked.

"Thank you, but I know you mean that in the most polite way possible." She said coolly. Kurama cocked his head.

"And why is that?"

"Don't play coy. I know you're gay for H-" Kurama immediately hushed her, his cheeks red.

"Like you, I have certain things that shouldn't be said. Please, if you will, keep that quiet." Her eyes sparkled as she nodded. He sighed as he lowered his hand. "Is that all why you stepped aside for Hiei?" She shook her head.

"No. Since I'm Mukuro's supposed heir, if someone killed me then Hiei would be pushed aside in favor for my murderer. Also," she wrinkled her nose "Mom isn't pretty at all. I'm decent, but if they knew the connection my image would be ruined." Kurama laughed at that.

"Ah, so you truly are a woman, caring about your repertoire and image." She giggled, but before she could answer, the next round was called to begin. Azariel sighed.

"However this ends, we'll be friends now, right?" Kurama hugged her, making her flush in pleasure.

"Right."

**End Flashback**

Kurama laughed again replied.

_Oh Azary, you're so cute. Hiei will come in his own time, I promise. _The reply was quick and mischievous.

_Only because he's coming for you, Shuuichi dear. _Azary could only laugh as Kurama flushed. Before he could write back, he was called on for an answer. Afterwards though, the demons were forced to focus on class.

**After school**

"Azary!" Kurama called, running after the ravenette. She turned with a grin.

"Kurama. Off to see your lover?" A plant wrapped around her wrists tightly, to which she just raised a brow. "This is supposed to scare me?" Kurama growled.

"No, but this will. Mention anything about my affections for Hiei, and all of Makai's ugliest will be panting after you due to some strange aromas that had been identified. Even Mukuro's daughter can't fend off a million sex hungry demons." She shuddered.

"Touché. Alright, alright I give. Release me." The vines reverted back to seeds, which he tucked in his hair. "Seriously though, Hiei's being stubborn and he won't come and play!" Kurama tousled her hair playfully, earning a whine of disapproval.

"Of course not kit, he has work to do." Skeptical eyes rolled.

"Yes, he's busy until a certain redhead comes and asks. And don't push your nickname from Yoko onto me." Kurama was about to tease her some more when they both felt a familiar energy. Azary whirled around, sliding into position as Kurama did the same. From the shadows, a voice coolly said,

"Stand down, you two. It's just me."


End file.
